White Winter Sakura Blossoms
by Hijiri Hitokiri Battousai
Summary: A short little fluffy fic. about Yuki's affections for Shuichi, and how much he really wants to make the boy happy so he takes him out to a small fest. And Yuki's love is shown. Oneshot
1. WWSB

White Winter Sakura Blossom  
  
--------------------------------------------------------- HHB: Okay this is going to be a one shot, Gravitation, light and fluffy story. One of the many I plan to do, before I update my other stories because I've kind of not had the drive lately.  
  
Yuki: -glare- Why am I here?  
  
HHB: Because I need someone to control Shuichi.  
  
Shuichi: -running around in just his boxers- La li ho!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HHB: -blinku blinku- That's more then I wanted to see...  
  
Yuki: Get on with the fic. already I don't have time for this.  
  
HHB: -is pinning Shuichi to the floor- I know not of having Gravitation as my own, Gravitation was the make of another person, sue and you get squat!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shuichi sat on a chair out side on the patio, listening to a dance CD. He was busy 'coloring' on a sheet of paper; well mouthing the word to the song he was hearing though the head phones. He was just trying to waste time tell his blonde boyfriend awoke from his slumber.  
  
"Oh Yuki, Yuki, Yuki. Pulling another all nighter." The pink haired singer muttered under his breath.  
  
Though what the pink haired boy didn't know was that said author was right behind him. Looking at the drawing which wasn't the worst of Shuichi's but was far from the best. Really all it was a bunch of scribbles.  
  
"What about it?" Yuki wrapped his arms around the pink haired boy's neck, and muttered into the ear, after he pulled the headphone off. "What no 'Yuki!' and glomp? Hm Shu-chan?" He whispered into that other boy's ear, his lips ghosting over the piece of flesh.  
  
"Yu-Yuki?!" Shuichi stammered turning around to face the golden blonde. He smiled. "I thought you where sleeping."  
  
"I haven't been sleeping since noon baka." Yuki said matter-of-factly. "I've just been finishing up writing the opening to my new book.  
  
"Yuki can we go out?" Shuichi said hitting the 'off/stop' button on his CD player, and taking the head phones off.  
  
The blonde in question seemed to think bout his answer before again whispering it into the pink head's ear. "How about the Sakura Festival? [1] Would that suit you?" Yuki only got a handful of Shuichi turned around hugging him as if trying to kill him muttering 'yes oh yes'. He had to let one of his smiles that was so rarely shown grace his lips at the way the pink haired boy acted. "Go get ready." He said matter-of-factly at the singer after a quick return of the affection in the hug.  
  
Shuichi was only a streak of pink as he flew past the other male. Yuki muttered something about being an idiot, as he grabbed the other's CD player.  
  
After the two had gotten out of the house and had enjoyed the fullest of the festivities they say under a 'Winter White Sakura Blossom' [] tree. Shuichi was sitting in Yuki's lap and just enjoying the moment.  
  
"Yuki?" The singer stated in a dozy voice. 'Hn.' Was the only answer the other boy got. "I love you." He sad snuggling into the other boys arms further.  
  
"Me too, I love you Shu-baka." The blonde replied affectionately, kissing the top of the other's head. After about an hour of sitting there Yuki carried Shuichi home. He carried the pink haired boy to his bed, and placed him softly onto the covers, curled up next to him and fell into a peaceful sleep. He dreamt about Shuichi and White Winter Sakura Blossoms. []  
  
The end ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
HHB: Okay its sort and it's a one shot of that's it, though I would love it if Reviews still came in because I may right another Gravi. Fic will see. ;;;  
  
[1] Aka Summer fest. [] ;;; I made up the name, there really just White Sakura Blossoms. ALSO a Sakura blossom is a Cherry Blossom.  
  
Shuichi: Fluff!  
  
Yuki: I'm OOC!  
  
HHB: NO your not! Believe me, this is the best I think I have done you, my other Gravitation fics a crap. ;;; So they're not going to be posted.  
  
Shuichi: FLUFFY!  
  
HHB and Shuichi: -play in fluff-  
  
0000000000000000000000000000  
  
Remember to READ AND REVIEW! 


	2. AN!

Fic is going to be redone, or the latter half anyway. ;;; 


End file.
